


love is a laserquest

by littlefirewriting



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, I APOLOGIZE, I'm terrible at Smut, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, also this is really late, commission, no.6, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirewriting/pseuds/littlefirewriting
Summary: A super super overdue No.6 commission for @lovingtaeonmain on Twitter! Thank you so much for commissioning me, I really appreciate it and I apologize for all the setbacks!I've never written a full smut scene before, so I do hope this is up to par! <3





	love is a laserquest

Very few things can wrestle a hard-headed, blazing ball of passion out of a direction that it’s set in. Much like the universe that endlessly rotates and spins, certain forces of nature are destined to stay in the same track for eternity. While this notion is safe to be sifted into the category of common sense, there’s always someone who’s destined to set that passion out of it’s path. The emotion can explode and disappear from existence as if it was never there, it could gravitate and then eventually simmer out, or it could stay by that someone who’s set it off course.

The ball of passion is named Nezumi, hair long and tied up, eyes steeled and narrow as he reluctantly but surely falls out of course. The someone who’s set him off course is Shion, eyes kind and bright, existence an enigma and intoxicating all at once. Once considered an unlikely pair, the two are often found attached at the hip, covering for one another, living for one another. Odd, yet better together at this point. After all, where there’s a fox, there’s bound to be a raven.

 

Nezumi was so damn sure he would drift away, far away. He almost made sure that he would disappear, leave Shion behind despite an ache in his chest, and the feeling of an itch in the back of his consciousness. It was an itch that he couldn’t scratch no matter how hard he tried. The feeling only grew as Shion gazed at him, still shaken by the feeling of their lips pressing together. Perhaps he should have foreseen that the action would make it impossible to leave.

He couldn’t just say no to the wide violet eyes that stared through him, into a deeper part of his existence that he never thought he would bare to anyone. Yet, Shion’s seen it over, and over, and is still here. Still breathing, still gazing into his soul like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Maybe that gaze, and the emotion behind it was what broke him down, wrapped him around Shion’s slender finger like it was the only place he dared to belong.

There’s only a simple nod after the word “stay” is uttered, soft, as are most of the actions people perceive from Shion. Then again, most haven’t seen him in desperate moments; the soft light he exudes growing brighter and blinding the people that stared too long. Perhaps Nezumi had been blinded in the best way possible.

“Stay, Nezumi.”

And so he did.

 

And so he continued to do so, relaxed in a relatively organized living room, feet thrown over the edge of the linen clad couch he’d come to adore. Nearly everything associated with Shion would eventually become something Nezumi adored. Light colors, sweaters, an off shade of red that Nezumi eventually realized was the same shade that spiraled up Shion’s neck and to his face. Upon discovering the linguistic ties between Shion and the obnoxiously tinted flower he’s seen in google searches and images, he begins to adore that too.

 

It wasn’t hard to see that the pair loved each other. Too much, sometimes, as they’ve been told before. It wasn’t a bother to Nezumi or Shion, not anymore, especially when that love led to closed bedroom doors and hands clasped over linen sheets.

It’s a colder day, a faint bite to the air. Shion has been cozied up under blankets as much as possible, and Nezumi found himself pressing tofu between two towels, preparing miso soup for himself and Shion on a whim. He set Shion to the task of mixing together the miso paste and water, and they moved together in comfortable silence, a habit that had been acquired throughout the time they had spent together. They didn’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s company. Being in each other’s presence, alive and well was enough for them.

Nezumi slowly brings the broth to a boil, Shion hovering just over his shoulder with the miso mixture ready to be poured in. Nezumi instinctively leans back as Shion wraps an arm around his waist, fingers drumming in and out of a hold as his free hand pours, eyes focused on the small stream that comes from the bowl. The drumming on Nezumi’s waist is reminiscent of a song they heard a while back, one that’s been replaying through Nezumi’s brain on occasion. As soon as he’s done pouring and making sure he didn’t miss the pot at all, he leans forward and pecks the junction of Nezumi’s jaw and neck. Nezumi jolts a bit in reaction, and Shion continues to pester him with soft pecks and drifting hands, only stopping when the action rewards the ashen haired man a playful shove to the ribs.

“We have time for that later, you’re supposed to be chopping things up,” Nezumi scoffs, throwing a playful glare in Shion’s direction as he backs away to the cutting board. The accused only replies with an innocent sounding giggle, taking up the knife as he begins to dice away at the tofu. Nezumi watches as he attempts to be meticulous,chopping away with a focused furrow of his eyebrows. Shion flushes a bit as he gestures towards the finished product, mumbling a string of words about how they weren’t supposed to be so messy.

Nezumi doesn’t mind, smiling gently at the cubes as he scoops them into another bowl, along with some mushrooms and onions. Shion’s effort still matters, as he hates cooking the whole meal all by himself, despite it being something as simple as miso soup. Shion’s humming drifts to his ears as Nezumi sets a timer with one hand, beckoning to Shion with the other.

Shion is quick to join him, lips curling into an ecstatic smile as Nezumi’s fingers leave the timer and find Shion’s. He expects the pull, the fall into his clothed chest as arms wrap around his torso. Nezumi expects the storm of kisses that result from this tug, nose scrunching as they land every possible place except his lips.

“You’re missing your target,” he mumbles, one hand quickly capturing his chin as he finally manages to get a full kiss on the lips. Shion giggles, and it’s awfully contagious. The pair separates in a flurry of laughter, Shion’s full but light sounds floating above Nezumi’s nearly silent accompaniment. The timer is barely heard and almost ignored, but Nezumi decides he would rather not clean ruined food out of his pots and pans tonight. 

Soon enough, the couple is seated and eating, Nezumi a bit slower than Shion. Shion’s always been the quicker of the two during dinner, often taking quick jabs at Nezumi’s plate if he allows it. There’s silence save for the occasional sigh of relief, and the clanging of silverware against bowl. As predicted, Shion finishes first and collects his dish, rinsing it as Nezumi watches. He follows not too long after, and then joins Shion on the couch. Comfortable silence still reigns, Shion seemingly tired as he leans against Nezumi’s shoulder.

Nezumi quickly realizes that Shion is, in fact, not tired. The same urgent kiss against his jaw is felt several times, and Nezumi resigns himself to his earlier promise, falling back against the arm of the couch as Shion drapes forward over him.

Shion grins as he pouts, cupping his cheek as his lips part to speak,

“You did say later, Nezumi!” His voice is on the verge of pleading, but they both know the slate haired man has no intention of denying it.

“You always get so pouty when it’s my turn to top,” Shion continues, leaning down once more to press his lips to Nezumi’s, short and sweet.

Nezumi melts into the action, always taking the centimeter that Shion gives and turning it into a mile. Where his movements are deep, calculated and lustful, Shion’s are light, ghosting over Nezumi’s mouth until the latter decides to press further and further. Eventually Shion drops the act, meeting his silent demands with an inhale through his nostrils and a bruising force behind his lips. A hand slips between them, slowly sliding up the planes of Nezumi’s chest as his fingertips map out every inch of clothed skin, a slate he’s felt time and time again. It’s never as satisfying when covered, Shion decides, and begins to push the dark sweater up.

Nezumi doesn’t complain, slowly detaching from Shion to grab the bundle of cloth and pull it over his head, blowing his ruffled bangs out of his face after he tosses it to the side. Shion beams as he does so, eager eyes running the same twisting maze that his fingers were earlier. He goes to kiss him again, but Nezumi stops him short.

“Bedroom,” is all he supplies, but it’s enough for Shion to comply, lacing their fingers together as he flees from the couch and to their bed. He uses that hold to tug Nezumi closer while he kicks the door shut behind him, walking his partner backwards until the underside of his knees meet the bedframe. Nezumi wobbles a bit, eventually dropping into a sitting position on the end of their bed.

Shion takes this opportunity to rid himself of his own shirt, nowhere near hesitant as he joins Nezumi on top of the sheets. They share kisses again and again, layers disappearing until there’s only one left, and Nezumi reclines breathless under Shion.

They’ve done this time and time again, but he’s always stunned by the love and lust that shines in Shion’s eyes, the way his touch caters to every need but is still gentle and soothing. It’s something he would never take for granted, not in a million years. Especially not as that gentle touch slides up his thigh, eyes not leaving Nezumi’s even as he palms him through the thin material of his briefs.

He doesn’t even try to hide the hitch in his breath, or the flutter of eyelashes that result from the friction, hips jolting into the touch with a hint of desperation. Shion chuckles as he applies a bit more pressure, head cocking to the side.

“You want it that bad, Nezumi?”

The chuckle that follows lacks Shion’s usual innocence, sending a shiver down his spine. Nezumi nods, eyes half mast as he watches his lover proceed. Fingertips dip into his boxers, and eye contact is finally broken as Shion looks down and removes the last layer between his hand and Nezumi’s cock. The ever-present grin nestled on Shion’s lips expands just a bit as he observes, noting how Nezumi is already hard; it just turns him on even more. Shion goes on to adjust his grip, wrist twisting at a slight angle to lift and run his thumb over the tip. Nezumi jerks just a bit, lips drawing back into a prolonged hiss of pleasure.

“Shion, please,” he begins to plead, head lolling back as Shion repeats the action again and again, hoping to elicit more gasps and pleas. Soon enough, Nezumi’s knee is knocked aside to make room for the other body in the room, a white head of hair ducking down just before he feels lips on the base of his cock.

The moan that leaves him is something he would be ashamed of at any other time, but right now Nezumi’s only focus is on the pair of eyes gazing up at him from between his legs. Eye contact remains as a pink tipped tongue licks him up, circling around his tip and back into Shion’s mouth right before his lips part into a wide form; promptly settling around his shaft. Nezumi feels like he deserves a medal for not bucking into the heat right then and there, and whines as pale fingers pin his hips in place. With his free hand, Shion works up and down the base, eyes still wide and directed right at Nezumi.

It doesn’t take much to dissemble his control, and as Shion continues to hollow his cheeks and swirl his tongue, Nezumi feels the beginnings of an orgasm sneaking up inside him. Shion’s not too far behind in noticing, and promptly pulls away.

“Turn around for me, Nezumi.” He orders, and he receives. Nezumi wastes no time in getting on all fours, knees spread as Shion hooks his hands under them and tugs him closer down the bed. He leans over and fumbles through a drawer, and a cap is heard popping. Shion’s hands tremble in anticipation as he lathers a generous amount of gel onto 2 fingers, circling some around Nezumi’s entrance as well. Nezumi whimpers in response, and Shion echoes with a satisfied chuckle.

He leans over the bowed back in front of him, lubed up fingers just barely ghosting around his rim.

“Are you gonna take all of me like a good boy, Nezumi?” 

His tone is light, and sends a violent shiver through the dark haired male’s spine. There’s a brisk nod, and Shion’s free hand wraps around the dark form of Nezumi’s ponytail.

“I wanna hear you.” He cooes, and Nezumi’s response is almost instantaneous.

“I’ll take everything you can give me, Shion.” 

His voice trembles a bit, raspy around the edges and melting into a moan of his lover’s name. He’s rewarded with the gentle press of a finger, which isn’t hard for him to take. Knees spread a bit wider, ponytail is pulled a little tighter. Nezumi’s back arches with the tug, forcing the finger a bit deeper. Shion fucks him with that finger for a while, and then adds another; the digit comfortably sliding in as Nezumi is writhing, panting.

There’s gentle whispers, soft gasps as Nezumi ruts against the two fingers, keening when Shion curls and uncurls them slowly. 

“Ah-! Please, please, just fuck-” Nezumi’s voice trails into another desperate moan, and Shion talks him on.

“I’ve got you. You want me to fuck you now, my love? Just say the words and I’m yours, Nezumi.” His words are accompanied by a few more curls, fingers moving a bit faster, a tad deeper.

Nezumi’s voice cracks on his next words, and that’s all it takes for Shion finish preparing him and shuck his own pants and briefs away.

“Please fuck me, please.” 

Shion fumbles around once more, producing a condom and uncapping the lube once more, coating his length quickly and draping himself back over Nezumi. He begins to slowly push inside of him, inching in and listening to the sounds that escape Nezumi’s parted lips. They’re probably the most beautiful noises he’s ever heard, and his mind devours them, savors them. As Nezumi adjusts, Shion unties his hairs and runs his fingers through it, smiling softly to himself. Nezumi sighs, and finally nods.  
Both men gasp as Shion begins to move, pulling out all the way and snapping back in with one fluid motion. Nezumi groans, hands digging into the sheets the same way that Shion’s dig into his hair, using that leverage to set a steady and unrelenting pace. The sound of skin against skin fills their ears, Nezumi’s quiet grunts and gasps rapidly forming into the occasional shout and elongated moan. Somewhere along the line, he throws bits of praise and pleas into his vocalization. Shion pulls his hair again, and he shouts even louder. Nezumi squeezes his eyes shut, legs becoming fluid, like jelly as Shion pounds into him.

Shion is relatively quiet, save for his gasps and whispers of Nezumi’s own name. It’s not hard to tell how much he’s enjoying himself, though, with the way he’s pressed flush against Nezumi’s spine in an effort to get as deep as possible. His hand braces just above his partner’s shoulder, and the angle is perfect. Nezumi trembles and sobs, nearly incoherent and they reach the final stretch. Thrusts become sloppy but harder, and Nezumi throws himself back to meet them a few times. After a few particularly hard thrusts, Nezumi strokes himself in time to Shion, and promptly delivers himself into ecstasy. 

He clenches around Shion, who follows quickly after, hips stuttering as he slows to an eventual stop. Nezumi lets himself fall flat into the mattress, a hand pushing slick bangs out of his face. Shion gives a content hum and a kiss to his spine, slowly pulling out a tying the condom off. 

Once he rises, he tosses the used latex and returns to bed. Nezumi rolls over, eyelids fluttering with exhaustion as Shion slides up next to him. He throws an arm around the dark haired male, head resting against his chest.

Nothing needs to be said, because the company is more than enough for the both of them.


End file.
